Family Portrait
by kiss me im famous
Summary: Manny didn't go through with the abortion. She couldn't she was to hooked up on the perfect life Craig wanted to have. So when they do form this perfect life will it last?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Default Chapter

I was so confused I didn't know what to do? Do I have the abortion or not? First I thought I shouldn't because I some how got sucked into the whole perfect image of a family that Craig had given me when I told him I was pregnant. You know we would have a boy and a girl and we would be happy forever. So I won't go through with it I won't have the abortion. But this is going to morph my body, and I'm not ready to take care of the kid. I don't know what to do I was just going to go with it.

I was in the waiting room waiting to get the baby out of me. I wasn't ready to have a baby but I wasn't ready to have an abortion either. This girl who looked like she wa atleast 16 came out crying her mom stood up and gave her a hug.

"I was so scared mom" she said

"It's ok"her mom said and they left

"Manny Santos." The nurse said

"Are you ready?" my mom asked

I just looked at her

I stood up. embarssed of what I was about to do. There where so many other girls there, some where adults some where teens but none of them looked as young as me. I hessitated to follow the nurse. I looked back at my mom and she gave me this look like go do it or your life is ruined. So I went I walked with the nurse. I saw a room it was called "The Crying Room" I think it's where girls cry once they are done with the procedure. We went into this room that said Dr. Hoboart.

"Take a seat Manny" The nurse said

I sat down on this cold brown chair. I was nervouse. My hands where getting sweaty, I was shaking, and I felt so cold. The nurse grabbed my hand.

"I know your nervouse, this is very hard Manny, including for someone as young as you are. You sure you want to go through with this?" she asked

I stayed quiet. Am I sure I want to go through with this?

"Ok don't answer that now." she said "Can you answer some questions for me?"

I nodded

"Ok..how old are you?" she asked

I was even to embarssed to say my age. "four..fourteen" I said

"Ok..how many months?" she asked

"One or two I'm not sure." I said

"Who is the father of this baby how do you know him?"

"His name is Craig Manning, he goes to my school, we sort of dated." I said

"Ok..is he aware of what you are doing?"

"Yeah, I told him before I came here." I said

"Do you have any questions?" she asked

"Does it hurt?" I asked

"They give you pain relivers so physicly no..but emotinaly and spitritualy yes because we can't give you pain relivers for that. Lots of girls go through break downs and stuff so it depends on who you are." she said

"Ok" I said

"Do you have anymore questions?" she asked

"No..not that I can think of." I said

"Ok the doctor will be here in a couple of minuets to see you." she said smiling and leaving the room

How could she be smiling at a time like this? I mean someone is going to kill their kid and your smiling. That is crazy. The docter came came in.

"Hi Manny" he said

I smiled

"So your one or two months pregnant?" he asked

I nodded

"Ok" he said "Now how about you go on the table looking thing and lay down." he said

I did as he had said. He looked at me.

"Now are you sure you want to do this? "he asked

It came back to this question. What was I going to do. Have a happy family with Craig and a baby, or have a happy family with Craigand no baby.

"Yes"

"Once you say yes we have to do it there is no way of reversing this process so are you sure you want to do this." he said

I looked at him.

"Your so young" he said

I just kept on looking at him and started to tear. I wiped my tears and sat up.

"I..I can't do it." I said

"So that means no" he asked

"Yeah that means no" I said

I got off of the table and walked outside of the room.

"Mannuela that was fast." my mom said

"I didn't do it" I mumbeld

"What?" she asked

"I couldn't do it mom" I said "I was too scared." I started to cry

"It's ok my Mannuela" my mom said "We'll be fine."

"Susan Johnson" The nurse said

A girl who looked about the same age as me stood up and looked at me.

"Good luck" I whisperd

Shee nodded and said thankyou

We left the abortion clinic. We left and I hope that I will never be there again.

When we where on our way home we where silent no one said a word. But my mom broke the silnce.

"I didn't want you to go through with it either Mannuela." she said "I was in the waiting room saying my rosary hoping that you wouldn't do it."

"Then why. Why did you drive me there? If you didn't want me to go through with it."

"Because I thought it was what you wanted Mannuela." she said "I thought you didn't want this baby. I didn't think we would beable to handle it anyways. I mean I'm a single mother trying to make ends meet with a fourteen year olddaughterand a 16 year old son who dropped out of highschool. But now with Gods grace I think we can do it."

My mom is very religouse. It started when I was born and our dad left us. Since then she makes us go to church together and she has crosses and everything everywhere. It's just crazy but it's my mom.

"So what are we going to do Mannuela?" she asked

That made me think of Craig and when I think of Craig I feel happy. I had a huge smile on my face.

"That shouldn't be good" she said smiling back

"Craig and I are going to get married and have kids mommy." I said "And we're going to live happily ever after."

"Oh don't give me that bull shit." she said

"Mom" I said

"Don't mom me, thats exactly what your papa said when I was 15 and having your brother but did he stick around no, he went off with his brothers girlfriend and got married." she said

"But mom, Craig isn't a drunk like papa he means things when he says it." I said

"Did he mean it when he told you he was going to break up with that Ashley girl durning Christmas?" she asked

My mom was right. Craig said he was going to break up with Ashley but he didn't how was I supposed to trust him now. No stop it Manny no negative thoughts.

"Mom that was last year ok." I said "He's changed."

"It's wasn't last year it was 2 months ago, that was December and now it's February" she said

"Exactly last year." I said

"I just don't want you coming home and crying your heart out, and not taking a bath, and not eating, and staying in bed all day. I mean you where just a mess "Last year" " she said

"I wasn't that bad" I said

"Oh yes you where. and I don't want to go through that again and it will be worse becaues your pregnant" she said

"You won't because Craig said he loved me and he means it this time." I said

"Whatever" my mom said

"I'm just happy that you didn't go through withthe abortion, because I know it was hard for me." she said "Damnit"

"What? you had an abortion?" I asked

"I was not ready for a third kid ok...I just didn't have the time." she said

"Mom" I said

"I dream about her everyday." she said starting to tear "My little baby girl..I just wasn't ready Manny...I already had you and your stuborn brother, I just couldn't have another one."

Only my mom can do it. She can be all happy and then be all sad crying and then be happy again. It's always been that way from when I was born but Martin (my brother) said it started after dad left.

"I'm sorry mom" I whisperd

"It's ok" she said wiping the tears with her sleave "I have you and unfortunatly your brother so it's ok I'm happy I'm fine."

We got home and I ran upstairs to my room. I jumped on my bed and thought about what a big decison I just made, I feel so grown up. I called Craig to tell him the great news.

"Hello" he said he seemed kind of sad

"Craig" I said very cheerfully

"So Manny, how does it feel to be un-pregant?" he asked

"I don't know, I've never been un-preagnet"I said

"What do you mean your un-pregnant now ? You had the abortion" he asked

"No..I didn't, I thought about the description you gave me of our happy family and I couldn't go through with it." I said

"So there is still a baby, I'll be there in 10 minuets ok?" he said

"Ok" I said

Craig and I where officioly going to be together. We where going to have a family and be husband and wife. Forever.


	2. Running Away

Chapter 2- Running Away

Craig came over and I went running to the door.

"Hi Craig" I said

"Hi Manny" he replyed

"Lets go down stairs"

"Ok"

We went down stairs and sat on either side of the couch. I think we felt aquared about what was happening right now. I tried to break the silnce. I think Craig and I had the same telapathic feelings right now.

"Craig" I said softley

"What" he replyed

"Never mind."

We where silent for another long time.

"Manny lets get married" he exclaimed

"Ma..married?" I asked

"Yeah, we have a baby, our baby. So we need to get married." he exclaimed

"I don't know Craig, I'm fourteen I'm not ready to get married." I said softley

"Then move in with me." he moved closer to me "I think Joey would be fine with that."

Move in with him. That didn't sound to bad I mean, it's not like we're getting married so I could leave when ever I wanted.

"Sure" I said smiling "Stay here and I'll go get my things."

I ran upstairs and started packing my things in my suietcase.

"Mannuela do you know where the...." my mom started but she saw what I was doing "What are you doing Mannuela?"

"Craig asked me to move in with him mom, isn't that great?" I exclaimed

"What?" she asked "Ok..where exactly are you going to stay."

"With Craig?" I was confused I just said I was moving in with Craig

"What are you going to eat, where are you going to sleep, how will you take care of the baby?"

"Mom, Craig and I are in love thats all we need, I'll manage." I said

"The best thing for you to do, is to put all your stuff in your closet and tell Craig that your staying home and he can visit you when ever he wants." my mom said

"Mom" I whisperd

Why was she doing this. When everything was perfect she had to go and make it all sad and depressing. Just because dad left her dosn't mean Craig is going to leave me. He's changed he means things when he says it. He really wants me to have this baby and be with him. Ok yeah he said that he wanted me to be with him "Last Year" and he was still going out with Ashley. But that was in the past, and he really loves me right? right. I shouldn't even be thinking negative.

So I did as my mom said. I started to put my stuff in my drawer.

"Manny are you ready to go?" Craig asked while walking up the stairs. He came in my room and saw what I was doing. "Manny what are you doing?"

"My mom won't let me come." I said tears starting to fall down my cheeks

Craig looked at me and then my mom and then back at me.

"Why?" he asked

"Because...." I started

"Mrs. Santos, I promise to take care of your daughter and..." Craig said but my mom inturpted him

"Bull shit Craig, do you know how hard it was to see my daughter suffering because you broke one of your promises" she said

"Mom" I said

"Do you know she cried everyday, didn't come out of bed, didn't eat, didn't look happy becuase you broke your promise." she said starting to yell "Do you want to see my daughet like that Craig!!"

"Mrs. Santos..." Craig started

"Mr. Manning thank you for the invataion but we decline." my mom said

Craig looked at me. I couldn't controll my tears they just kept on falling. He got all red too and I think he started to cry. He turned around and started running down the stairs and then I heard the door slam.

"Now you, finish putting your stuff away." she demanded and she left

I put my remaing clothes in my drawers and closet and I put the suitcase back in the back of my closet. I jumped on my bed and started crying. My mom came into the room and sat next to me. I turned the other way.

"Manny" she whisperd coming her fingers through my hair "Your too young to do all this."

I just kept on crying.

"Manny, your fourteen turning fifteen in less than two weeks, and your already having a baby. I don't think that you and Craig would have been able to handle it. I didn't do this to hurt you I did this for your own good. I'm your mother I care for you." I think she started to cry too "Someday your going to thank me" she got up and left.

I grabbed my phone and called Craig.

"I'm sorry about what happend Craig." I whisperd

"I'm sorry about last year." he said

"Don't worry..." I said in a low voice

"I have to worry, and thats why I want you to be with me so I can repay you for all that happend. "

I looked outside to see what my mom was doing. She was getting ready to sleep.

"My mom is a very, very deep sleeper. at two in the morning, come to my window and I'll climb down and I'll leave with you" I whisperd

"So your running away?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"So two in the morning."

"Yeah two in the morning, I got to go my moms coming" I hung up the phone

"Mannuela, go to sleep it's almost eleven" she said

"Ok mom" I said

I shut off the lights and "Went to sleep"

It was like one and I got up and packed my stuff. And wrote my mom a note.

_Dear Mom, _

_Don't worry about me, I need to be with Craig. He's the man I love. It's not 1988 I won't make the same mistakes as you. I promise. And if I do come home home I won't be crying and moping around like I did two months ago. I love you mom. And I don't mean to disobey your rules but I have to go. I have to be with Craig. _

_Much Love, _

_Mannuela Santos _

I folded the note and put it on my bed. I waited until two and I looked out the window to see if Craig was there. He finally came so I stuck my head out the window and pulled down the emergancy fire ladder and I climbed down.

"Lets go" he whisperd

He had borrowed Joeys car. We got in and left for Craigs house. I know what I was doing was bad but I had to be with Craig. We got to his garadge and I was finally out I was free I ran away.


	3. Charging at Me

Chapter 3- Charging at me

Craig and I where doing great you know. Joey said it was ok if I stayed with them. My mom came to get me but I talked with her and said that this is where I belonged. She said ok do whatever it's your life and she left. She calls once and a while to see how me and the baby are doing and once a week I go over to her house to visit. I love how my mom is so understanding. I was four months pregnant now and a little bigger. I was still going to school though. Not a lot of people knew I was pregnant until I was starting to show which was now.

I was in the bathroom. Which I go too a lot. I was looking at myself in the mirror. I had gotten a little chubbier, but it was ok I wasn't that bad. The door swooped open.

"Bitch" Ashley screamed charging at me

"Ashley get off of me" I screamed

She got off of me and looked at me.

"Not only did you go out with him you slept with him." she said starting to cry "And now your pregnant."

"Ashley" I whisperd

"You hore." she said tears streaming down her face

"Oh Ashley don't cry, I mean you where to good for Craig anyway." I whisperd

She charged at me again. She pushed me up against a wall.

"Ashley my baby" I screamed

"Good, I hope your baby dies." she yelled

Ashley punched me in the nose. I couldn't do anything I was way to week and way too tired. Then someone came into the bathroom.

"Ashley let her go." Paige demanded

"She's not worth it" Ellie stated

She let go of me. I touched my nose and looked at my hand. There was blood on my hand my nose was bleeding. Ellie and Ashley left. I slid down the wall and started crying.

"It's ok Manny" Paige said walking over to me "What Ashley did was wrong she shouldn't have put her anger out on you like that"

"I didn't do anything Paige" I said crying

"I know Ashley was just acting like a crazy person." Paige stated while getting up

I stood up also. Wiping my tears with my hand.

"Just don't care about what other people think about you ok." Paige said while leaving the bathroom

"Yeah" I replyed


	4. Baby This, Baby That

Chapter 4- Baby this, Baby that

Oh my gosh. I don't know but when I got four months I was just really crabby. I was yelling at everyone, ordering Craig around. I was jut acting like a bitch. I couldn't controll it either and the thing that made it worse was how Craig kept on talking about the baby. Oh Manny if you do this it will hurt the baby if you do this the baby will die. Well I don't care. Stop worrying my gosh. But oh this, this day made me go crazy.

Craig and I where sitting on the couch watching MTV hits when my favorite song came on. It was "Loose My Breath" so I started dancing

"Don't dance it'll hurt the baby." Craig exclaimed

I slowly turned around and faced Craig.

"Will everything affect the baby Craig" I screamed " I grab a chocolat bar, no it'll hurt the baby. I grab a pop, put that down caffine hurts the baby, so if I move will it hurt the baby"

"Manny" craig said

"No Craig, I am sick and tired of you watching over me. I am fifteen. I can handle this. I don't need you telling me what and what dosn't hurt the baby" I screamed

"Manny" he whisperd

"Don't Manny me, I am sick and tired of you telling me what to do." I yelled "I can't handle this...I'm going to go stay with Emma for a while."

I left to the room. To pack my stuff.

"Manny" he said

"Craig what's going on?" Joey asked

"I'm staying at Emma's" I yelled from the top of the stairs

"She's acting all crabby" Craid replyed "I don't know why"

"Uh oh she not four months is she?" Caitlin asked

"Yeah she is, why?" Craig asked

"She's in her crabby stage." Caitlin said "Just agree with everything she says, Spike almost bit my head off when she was four months pregnant and I didn't agree with her."

"She's just acting a little craby, thats what happens when they're pregnant Craig, just leave her alone." Joey said

"I'm not crabby" I screamed "Caitlin can you take me to Emma's?"

"Sure" she said

And we left.

"I just can't stand guys right now." I complained

"I know but you can't live with them and.."

"You can't live without them" I finished

We both started laughing.

"I've always wanted a mom like you Caitlin" I said smiling "When I was younger and Emma and I would watch your show I would always wish you could adopt me so I could go too those places with you. Maybe if you where my mom I wouldn't be where I am now"

I looked at my stomcah. Caitlin looked at me too with sympathy, I didn't need sympathy I needed help. but I have always wanted a mom like Caitlin. I know that my mom was understanding about the whole baby thing but Caitlin would be much nicer about the situation. Or the situations coming up.

"Well you soon might be my future daughter in law." Caitlin stated

"How?" I asked

"Because me and Joey are going to get married someday so I'll be Craigs, well mom, since Joey is kind of his dad, and then your going to marry Craig so then you'll be my daughter inlaw." she answerd smiling

I only smiled at her. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to think about marrying Craigright now. Not with how he's acting. But she didn't know how happy I was to have heard that I could be her future daughter in law.

"Well we're here" she said and she got out of the car

I got out also. I knocked on the door and Spike opend it.

"Hi Manny, Hi Caitlin, what you guys doing here?" Spike asked

"Spike can, can I stay with you for a while I can't stand Craig right now." I answer

"Four months huh?" she asked

"Yeah" I answerd

"Sure come in, we would be happy to have you." she answerd

I stepped in

"Emma's in her room" she said

I walked down stairs.

"Hey Manny" Emma said

"Hi" I replyed smiling

"You can't stand Craig can you?" She asked

"Nope" I replyed

We started laughing and I sat on the bed with her. She felt my stomach.

"Wow your getting big, pretty soon you won't be able to wear your ultra low rise jeans" she said laughing

I grabbed a pillow and hit her

"That was mean" I said while continuasly hitting her

I wasn't kidding she was being all mean saying I was fat. I don't need her.

" I was kidding Manny" she said grabbing a pillow and hitting me back

We got into a pillow fight she thought I was joking and I wasn't I really wanted to kill her for saying that. But then I got tired and I couldn'thit her anymore because just carrying this baby takes a lot of workI don't know if I can handle this anymore.


	5. Perfect

Chapter 5- Perfect

The whole me living with Emma thing didn't work so before dinner I was back in Craigs house. I stayed there for another month and they got used to my crabbiness I mean I couldn't help it. I'm still in school even though they wanted me to leave I refused. Oh my gosh you have to see my maternity clothes they are so cute. Caitlin took me shopping this one day since my size 3 clothes don't fit anymore and we went to this maternity store. There where these really ugly dresses and stuff so I was like Thank you caitlin for bringing me shopping but these clothes are ugly. They made me look old, like a mom ok more like an old mom who is like 25, hello I'm still a teen. . So we where looking around and we saw this one store it was called **Maternity for Teens**. I think it's weird that they would have a maternity store for teens because arn't we trying to lower the expectaions of teen pregnancy's? But anyway they had really nice clothes I mean I got cute jeans, and these cute shirts and a really nice dress. I could dress just like I was a teen but just in bigger clothes. Anyway.. we where all eating dinner. You know as a family and I was eating like a horse, of course. When Caitlin and Joey started whispering to eachother. All I heard was "should we do it now" and "yeah" and "but..wait." I had no clue what they where talking about.

"Should you do what now?" I asked trying to understand what they where talking about

"Manny, Craig...we where going to wait until you had the baby but...." caitlin started

"But we just couldn't..here" Joey said while digging in his pocket "I know it's in here somewhere."

Joey then pulled out a key

"Oh my god Craig Joey got us a new car" I said smiling

"No..Manny actually this is a key to a...."

"A..h..ho..house...house did I hear you right? thats our key? we got a house?" Craig asked

"Well more like an apartment." Caitlin said "You know by your friend Jimmy"

"We...have a house." I sqwealed "Oh my gosh Caitlin Joey I love you" I gave them really big hugs

Then I looked at Craig.

"Craig...we're actually going to be a family." I said smiling giving him a hug

"When do we move in?" Craig asked

"Whenever you want" Joey answerd

"So you could even do it now." Caitlin added

"Oh my gosh we got a house." Craig said while putting his hands through his hair

"I know" I sqwealed while giving him a hug

"Lets go pack our stuff Manny" Craig exclaimed while walking out the dinning room and up the stairs.

We packed all are stuff and by the next day we where fully gone.

* * *

"Yo...Manny, Craig it's awsome that I won't be alone anymore you know with my parents being gone all the time." Jimmy said when we moved in. 

We where sitting on the floor, since we had no couch yet. Caitlin and Joey really planned this because the couch was being orderd and it was coming tommorow. The apartment was really big. I mean we had three bedrooms. One for me and Craig, one for the baby, and a guest room. Everything was their, I mean when we went there all our beds and drawers and stuff where there so all we needed was our clothes. I mean they even had clothes for the baby in there they where green and yellow simce we didn't know it's sex.

"Well atleast you have parents." Craig mumbled

"Craig" I said "You may not have your parents but you'll be a great parent to our baby" I said

"Yeah" he replied smiling

"Now we're supposed to be happy because we're together, with our baby, and our new house." I said smiling

"And Craig's new job" Jimmy added

"New job what?" I asked

"Jimmy" Craig moaned

"Craig what is he talking about?" I asked

"I got this new job at the Dot, but I didn't want you to know because I thought you would be depressed that I wouldn't be with you everystep of the way with the baby" craig sighed

It seemed like he was all mad that we where having this baby. You know what I mean. Like omg get this thing out of her..but it wasn't excited kind of thing it was kind of a blah

"Craig?" I asked shocked "I am so happy for you"

I gave him a huge hug.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Jimmy said "Well I have to go see Hazle so I'll se you guys later."

Jimmy got up and left.

"Craig are you excited about our baby?" I asked Craig

"What excited I'm over joyed." He answerd smilng

"Oh it just seems like your tired of me already." I added

"No..I love you Manny" he replied while giving me a kiss.

I just looked at him like yeah right. I'm sure he dosn't love me anymore because I'm fatter. God I really need to stop eating.

"I'm seriouse Manny Patter-muffin" he said smiling

I gave him a little smile

"I see a smile" He said smiling at me

I gave him a bigger smile

"Yup, I got my Manny back"

"I can't belive you didn't tell me that." I said playfully slapping Craig on the arm

"Tell you what?"

"About your new job"

"I was just scared how you where going react because your all happy...I mean I don't want to loose my girlfriend." Craig said

"No..you don't want to loose your perfect girlfriend." I said smiling

I gave him a hug

"hold on" he said

He walked over to our cd player and started playing romantic music.

"Will my perfect girlfriend like to dance?" he asked taking out his hand and taking a bow.

"Of course she would" I answerd curtsying and handing him my hand

We started dancing. And everything seemed perfect. I mean I had Craig, the baby, and our new apartment, nothing could ruin all this. Well I was a little fat but I can just work that off when the babies born. :)


	6. Baby Time

Chapter 6- Baby time

For the next two months things where boring. I was barfing, uncontrobly farting, having mood swings, and feeling really hard kickes in my belly. So I was 2 weeks over due. I was waiting for Craig to get home because we where supposet to go to Emma's for her birthday party. I was already and dressed and wanted to go. I hadn't left the house since like last month because they wanted me too stay home the last month I was going to be pregnant. Finally the door opend.

"Craig your late." I said

"I know, I'm sorry" he answerd

"I've been waiting for you for 2 hours, called your cell no answer, called your job no answer."

"I was held back, I had to do extra's tables I'm sorry"

"I wan't you too be sorry, we are 2 hours late for my best friends birthday. I fell so bad like I've betrayed her" I yelled

"You shouldn't even be going to these parties, your two weeks over due"

"So what you can leave me, leave me alone, me and my pregnant self." I started "Your cheating on me arn't you" I quietly said

"Manny I would never cheat on you" Craig said

"I'm fat arn't I" I said starting to cry

"Your not fat" he said

"Yes I am " I said in more tears

He walked up to me

"Manny, I love you I don't care if your three hundred pounds I would still love you and I would never cheat on you"

"Yeah right." I said

"God I am sick and tired of you" Craig said and he left for the room and slammed the door.

I started to cry more, and then my stomach started to hurt.

"Craig" I screamed

No answer

"Craig" I screamed again

Some liquied started to come out of me it looked like pee but it was thicker and weird. I think my water broke.

"Craig" I screamed again

he came out

"If you want to holler at me I.." he saw me "Manny did you just piss in your self?"

"Craig I think my water just broke." I said about too cry again

"Um..I'll get the car." Craig said

I forgot to tell you we got a new car too. He ran and got the car. The pains where getting worse and worse. I was scared so I didn't think of breathing or any of that lamase stuff. Craig came running into the room.

"Sit down Manny" he said

I sat on the couch

"Ok what do we need?" he asked

"Ow..the bag." I screamed

"The bag, right we need to get the bag." Craig said and he ran into the room to grab the bag

He came out with the bag

"What else do we need?"

"The cammera" I screamed "Craig hurry up "

Ow the pains where getting worse. Craig ran into the kitchen to get the cammera

"Great we got everything" he said

"no we don't we need the lunch box." I said

"Oh yeah"

Craig ran into the kitchen and grabbed the lunchbox. It was full of things I was going to eat while this thing was coming out of me. He came out

"Now do we have everything?" he asked

"Yes"

"Ok lets go."

I got up and started walking towards the door. I couldn't even move it hut so bad. We got in the car and I sat in the back. I started to do my breathing excersises.

"Don't breathe like that Manny breath like this." Craig said insturcting me on how to breath.

"Craig I know how to breath I went to the same classes as you, is it because I'm 11 months younger than you that I'm stupid." I said

"No Manny"

"Well why don't you be a good boy and drive me to the hospitol" I screamed

We got too the hospitol and I was in my room. Emma stopped her party and came to see me. I was in the hospitol for a long time waiting for the baby too come out. Once in a while I started to get those pains again but the pain relivers helped. This time they wore out and they wern't helping so I was screaming like crazy. It was like 3 in the morning to. I couldn't stand the pain so the doctor came in.

"If you have sex it relives the pain." the doctor said

I gave her a look like are you crazy and grabbed her by her coller.

"I don't want to have another one of these ok" I yelled and I let go

She left.

An hour later she came back in and looked at some papers and said.

"Ok we are ready to have the baby"

"Go get Craig Emma" I said

Emma ran to go get Craig from the waiting room

"We have to wait for my boyfriend so he can come see the baby come out" I said

Craig came running in

"What do I do doc?" he asked

"Just go support Manny" she said

I grabbed Craigs hand and started sqweezing it.

"Craig I need this baby out of me." I screamed

"O..ok Manny" he replied

"And when this is out we are not going to have anymore..because I am not going through with this again"

"Push Manny" the doctor said

I pushed really hard..it hurt so bad.

"Push Many" the doctor said

"You have to push harder Manny"

"Lets get married" Craig said

"What?"

"It's a girl" she screamed "Would the father like to cut the umbilicolcord."

Craig smiled and winked at me and then went to go cut the umbilicol cord.

"Here's our little girl." Craig said while bringing her over to me

"Craig you wern't seriouse where you?" I asked

"No, I was kidding I just wanted you to push hard enough. " he replied laughing "Isn't she cute?"

"What are we going to name her...how about Mya?" he asked

"Craig"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..I meant Mia."

I like that name though so I couldn't say no. But I was still wondering if he was seriouse or not.

"Yeah I like that name...Mia Mandy Manning." I said

"Tripple M" Craig said smiling

Just looking at his smile, I just had to think about how we where happy, we had our baby and everything was wonderful we where one small family.


	7. Suprise

Chapter 7- suprise

Everyone one had come to visit me. Paige and the spirit squad, Emma constantly, Jimmy, Spinner, Alex & Jay, Toby, Rick (Rick hasn't died yet okay) but even though Alex and Jay suprised me who came next will be even more suprising.

I was looking at my babies card thingi because Mia was sleeping, Craig was at work, and Emma had to babysit.

Name- Mia Mandy Manning

Weight- 8 pounds 6 ounces

Inches- 21

hair color- Brown

Eye Color- Hazle

And then they had her foot prints and stuff

I was shocked when I heard

"kncok knock"

"Come in" I said

The person opend the door

"Ashley?" I said

"Hi...I heard about your little bundle of joy and decided to stop by." she sarcasticly said

I sat up and grabbed Mia from her basket thing and held her very proctectivly.

"Manny don't worry I am not coming here because I'm the evil ex-girlfriend and I want to kill your baby...I came here to see her."

I looked at her. She looked ok. I don't think she would harm my baby. I handed her the baby

"Oh she's so cute Manny" Ashley complimented

"Thankyou" I replied

"She has your eye brows, Craig eyes, his lips, but your hair."

"Yeah she is a great mixture of the two of us." I replied

"Yeah" she said smiling tears forming "If only I had a baby like yours"

"Don't worry Ashley you will have your baby someday...well maybe not with Craig but someday. I mean he's just not your soulmate."

"Yeah..your right." she said while handing me Mia. She stood up "I have to go"

she got up and left

"Ok bye." I said

That was really weird, why would Ashley want to come and visit me. That was a suprise


	8. Questions

Chapter 8- Questions

I was home with Mia. She was about 3 weeks old now, her hair growing like there was no tommorow and she was starting to look more and more like me. I was happy though. It was like ten now and Craig said he was going to be home by eigt, Craig and I where getting more and more distant since Mia was born. anyway I called his cell phone, and just like that day, no answer. I walked over to Jimmy's to see if he knew what was going on. Hazle opend the door.

"Hi Manny"

"Hi Hazle"

"Can I see the baby?" she asked

"Sure"

I handed her the baby

"Is Jimmy home?" I asked

"Yeah " she said "He's in the computer room"

I walked into the computer room.

"He Jimmy" I said

"hey Manny"

"Do you know where Craig is" I asked

"No..isn't he at work?" he answerd

" I don't know, it's just he said he'd be home by eight and now it's ten."

"He should be home any minuet then" he said

"Ok"

I grabbed Mia from Hazle and left. Mia finally fell aslep and Craig walked in the door at one. I was still waiting for him on the bed.

"Craig where were you." I asked

"Spinner and I went out for some drinks."

"Alcholic drinks? Craig your 16 how can you be drinking?"

"It wasn't alcholic don't worry mother."

"Mother what are you talking about?"

"Lets get married " he exclaimed

"What?"

"See, what happend to Manny. If it was the Manny I fell in love with she would have said yes, atomaticly, not this mom Manny" he exclaimed

"Craig I'm sorry" I said "Yes, I'll marry you"

He sat on the bed and gave me a kiss.

"I knew you loved me still."

"It's just the babies never sleaping, I'm just crabby."

"I love you Manny"

I gave him a hug. He smelled weird, he smelled like perfume not my perfurme but a really cheap perfume, there was something that looked like a hicki on the back of his neck.

"Craig are you cheating on me?" I asked

"No why would I cheat on you?" he asked

"Because, you have a hicki on your neck" I said pointing to the back of his neck

"I burned my self at work with a hot dish." he answred

"Oh" I replied

"God Manny, we can't have any love if we don't have any trust."

"I know Craig."

"I might as well just leave"

"No Craig please don't leave" I said while giving him a kiss "Because then I won't have anyone to make another baby with."

I took off his jacket and started massaging his back he bent his bed back and I started kissing him on the neck...and then....and then...the baby woke up.

**Authors Note- **

**Guess what 3 days before my birthday I sent a letter to Cassie Steele asking her to please singn a picture for me for my thirteenth birthday and this was like you know three months ago. So today wich is January 8, I am doing this play thing at the North Hennipen Community College Cinderella but anyway so at the end my mom comes to me and is like guess what. I had no clue what she was talking about so she opens this envolope and hands me a picture. I had no clue who it was becuase I wasn't expecting it and she looked diffrent, and she was like all Cassie Steele. I was so happy I almost started crying. I mean I was running all over the stage. Now the picture is like attached to me. I don't think you guys care that much, but I think it was really cool. It came with a letter too. They wanted me to tell everyone her CD comes out March 2005 and you have to get it. Well anyway yeah. I thought that was cool. You know since she's my favorite actress, and my screan names all involve her name. so yeah. **

**love you much, **

**Ashley Akwa aka cassisteelfan120 :) **


	9. You Where Right

Chapter 9- You where right

It was about 3 months later. Craig was spending more time at home with me and the baby. He was at work and I was watching tv with Mia I think it was telutubies or something. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming" I yelled while walking over to the door

I still had Mia in my hands. I opend the door.

"Manny, I'm pregnant and it's Craig's baby" Ashley said quikly "I'm sorry Manny"

"What"

I stood there in aw about to drop my baby. Luckly I didn't. Ashley was pregnant with my babies daddy. Why, why would Craig do this

"Manny I'm really, really sorry." Ashley said in tears

I was dazed I wasn't thinking right. I walked over to the baby crib put Mia in there and walked to the living room. Ashley was still standing outside the door.

"Ashley come sit down." I said tears streaming down my face

She sat next to me but I sat onto another seat and looked at her. I gave her a very confused look. Why did you do this to me Ashley why?

"Ashley why" I asked bawling even more

"I'm sorry Manny, he came to me when you guys moved in and you where crabby and stuff, and hew ould tell you that he went out with spinner, or he was at work later." Ashley explained

I thought about what she said. Still in tears and then everything started too come together. I looked at her again.

"I knew I smelt that perfume before, your the girl with the cheap perfume, your the girl who gave Craig that hicki it wasn't a hot dish it was you." I said

"I'm sorry Manny" she said

"Sorry, Ashley we have a baby" I said

"Well now you know how I felt Manny"

"Felt, yeah, that was highschool. Ok. We've grown up, even though we are still in highschool, but Ashle we have a baby" I said still crying

"I thought that you wern't the evil ex-girlfriend Ashley" I screamed " I thought you didn't want to ruin my life. I can't belive I belived you, your lies. I bet you want our baby to die, so Craig can leave me and go to you."

"Manny.."

"Wait, just sit here ok." I said

I pulled my self together and walked over too my bedroom. I grabbed a suietcase and started packing Me and Mia's stuff. I called Emma so she could come pick me up she was waiting outside.I sat on the couch and put my stuff right next to me. Ashley still here, waiting for Craig to come home. He actually came on time today, seven.

"Lucy I'm..." he started but he saw me "Manny what are you doing?"

"Craig, I am sick and tired of you and your lies." I said "Ashley told me"

"Told you what?"

"Don't act dumb with me Craig, you know what I'm talking about"

"Manny I swear I don't know"

Ashley started crying

"Your late nights at work, your hot dish burn, the cheap perfume, Ashley's pregnant."

"Manny, what are you talking about?" he asked

"Craig, stop doing this to me. I can't handle you" I said about to cry again

"Manny I swear I am not cheating on you." Craig exclaimed

"Well whatever your doing I can't handle it me and my baby are going back to my parents."

"Manny, don't leave me" he said grabbing on to my leg

"Craig get off I can't stand you, Emma's waiting for me outside."

I got his grip off of me, and I grabbed Mia and left. I went back to my oh familier home and knocked on the door.

"Mannuela?" My mom said

"You where right mom, you where right" I said bawling

She saw my suitcase. And the baby sleaping in the care seat thing and she started crying also.

"Oh my Mannuela" she said and she gave me a hug

I put the baby down and wrapped my arms around my mom.

"He cheated on me" I bawled


	10. Save it for soemone who cares

Chapter 10- Save it for someone who cares

"I told you Mannuela" My mom said

We where sitting in the kitchen eating dinner, while Mia was sleaping.

"I told you, you and Craig wouldn't have been able to handle it"

Tears started to form even more.

"I know mom" I whisperd

"Now here is my Mannuela back home crying because that same boy broke her heart."

"I'm sorry mom"

"It's ok my Mannuela just don't go back to him again."

I nodded. I dind't want to go back to Craig he ruined me for good.

I was depressed for a long time. How and why would Craig do that to me. He said he loved me, he told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. But he was cheating on me..right that showed true love. Craig called me about 50 times after I left. I didn't answer and my mom told him to never call me again because I don't love him and I was just sucked in this twisted world of me and him being together but I snaped back to reality and figured out he was a loser. Part of what she said I really wanted to say. I mean I can't hate Craig, because he's Craig, I mean major sex icon right? So I still love him well at least half of me but the other half just wants to grab a knife and stab him in the back, just stab him everywhere for what he did to me. I went to school and tried to avoied Craig as much as I could. Then when I was walking to fifth period he was there standing at his locker all by himself. Then Ashley walked up to him and gave him a hug and I walked past them and Ashley gave him a kiss on the back of his neck and looked at me with her evil eyes. Then I guess Craig realized I was coming so he decided to yell my name out like he actually cared that I just saw that.

"Manny"

"Craig leave me alone" I said walking away

"Manny" he yelled

"What Craig? Do you want to tell me that you love me, that you want to spend the rest of your life with me"

"Manny?"

"Craig I have fallen to you one to many times, you break my heart I come back, your break it again I come back, well I am tired of coming back to you Craig, I need to start a new life with my baby, and your not in it." I said

I turned around and started walking away. Craig ran up to me and grabbed my arm

"Craig let go of me" I said shaking my arm so he could let go

"Manny listen to me, I didn't cheat on you Ashley is making this all up"

"And I never had a baby, right?" I said

"Manny I'm seriouse"

"Craig, let go before you and me are going to be late for class." I said still shaking my arm

"I don't care if I'm late for class just as long as I get my girlfriend back" he quietly said "I'm not letting go until you belive me"

I looked at him. And stoped trying to get his grip off my arm. I started to tear up again. He looked into my eyes with concern like he really did care but he didn't because he wouldn't have done that he wouldn't have made up those lies, he would have ment it when he said he loved me.

"Craig.." I softly said "I have to go"

He let go of my arm in astonishment of what I said, and I started walking away. He just stood there not coming after me again. I was almost out of site when..

"Manny I love you, I want to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

I slowely turned around and looked at him for like half a minuet

"Craig save it for someone who cares."


	11. Fairy Tale That Won't Last

Chapter 11- Fairy Tail That Won't Last

"And then he said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, and I was like save it for someone who cares." I said

"Good job Manny I can't belive he actually thought he could get you back just like that" Emma said "What does he think you are a hore?"

Emma was hanging out with me today because I didn't want to be alone

"I don't know what he thinks I am but I hope he dosn't think I'm his girlfriend" I stated

"Yeah" Emma added

"Where is my god daughter?" she asked

"She's in her room" I said

Emma went up stairs to go see her. I had been thinking about these past four months can you belive it it has been four months since the me and Craig thing. Mia was seven months old, she was baptized and Emma and Paige where her godmothers, and Toby and JT where her godfathers. My life was ok without Craig. My mom was in the hospitol because she was getting really sick so I had to work a lot. I mean a lot and I have no time for my self because I am either taking care of Mia or at the hospitol with my mom or I was working a the Dot because it was the only place I could work. I ignored him alot. I had to drop Mia over to his house every day from 6-9 because I had to work and I would pick her up when I was done. He always tries to talk to me about how Ashley is making it up and she's not pregnant but you know who can belive Craig these days. I am fine in the single life also I mean I don't need a man to live a good life right? I have my own apartment now. It's not as great as the one that Craig had but it's ok. I mean it has 2 really small bedrooms, the kitchen is tiny, the living room is tiny, and it's in a really bad neighboorhood but I can manage. My mom got me a used car since I have my permit so I can drive everywhere that I need to go. There is a day care center 2 blocks from school so I drop Mia up before I go to school and I pick her up after school. It's not that much, it's like fifty bucks every two weeks so yeah. I go to these classes for teen mothers and they give me a lot of free stuff like diapers, food stamps, and stuff like that. I feel bad though because Mia gets like old clothes from when I was a baby, or Emma's old clothes you know, or they are from thrift stores while the other kids have like brand new clothes that I can't afford. So it's really nice because the cheer squad raised money for me so I could afford clothes like that for Mia. So you know I'm fine with out Craig. At first I thought I wasn't go too do ok but now you know I'm just fine. I'm better without him. But I have been hearing rumors that him and Ashley are going out because she was pregnant. She was clearly pregnant because her stomach was getting bigger so I know it was not a lie. But I didn't care becuas I don't love Craig anymore. Right? Right.

Emma and I dressed Mia up in cute pink outfits and painted her nails pink and before we knew it, it was time for me to go to work. I opend the rusted door and put Mia in her care seat. She was starting to get to big for it but I still sqweezed her in. I drove too Craigs apartment and I opend the door with the key he gave me.

"Craig I came her early because I have to go visit my mom before I go to work. so I have to go come take your kid." I yelled

Craig came out of the room with no shirt on. Oh my gosh he looked so hot but I couldn't love him anymore, I couldn't even like him because of what he did to me. And he's with Ashley.

"Ha..hi Craig" I said handing him the baby

"Hi Manny" he said

I handed him Mia and she started to cry. She never liked coming over to Craigs. I don't know why? Maybe we had some sort of mother child thing because it was against my will to bring her here. she learned how to say mama but never dada so she was like screaming my name.

"Here take her" he said

"mama" she screamed tears running down her face

"I can't take her Craig, I have to go visit my mom "

"Well she surely dosn't like me so take her."

Craig handed me the baby.

"Don't cry Mama Mia" I said rocking her back and forth

She started to calm down. And fell asleap. I walked over to her Crib in her room. Her room was a lot better than the one at my house. It was pink and hit had hello kitty all over. I mean all over it was on her bed sheats, her walls, her bed, her carpet her cealing everywhere. Her clothes here where more expensive, since Criag had someone to take care of him since I was alone. Even though the donated clothes from the spirit squad where nice they where getting small for her.

I left and went to go visit my mom before work. Shew was getting worse and worse. I mean she had bruises all over her body, she was losing her hair, she had breast cancer and by the time they figured it out it was to late. The doctors had to talk to me and my brother before I could visit him but my brother was in California. He didn't know mama was sick, he didn't even know I had a baby. He ran away and totaly forgot about us.

"My Mannuela what did the doctors say?" she asked taking gasps of air every word she said

I couldn't help my self I just started crying. Just seeing my mom suffer was terrible. If she died I would be alone in this world alone. My mom has done everything for me and now look where she is.

"I'm dying arn't I" she asked

I just kept on crying.

"No" I managed to say

"Mannuela don't lie to me I'm your mother" she said

"Mama, I don't want you to die." I said bawling

"It's ok Mannuela" she said

I laied my head on her stomach.

"Mama your too young to die" I said

"No, if this is what God wants to happen then it's going to happend Mannuela." she took a breath "There is a reason for everything, and there is a puropose for me dying"

I just kept on crying more tears over flowing. The doctor said that there is a very little chance that she will be living. She could die anyday now, ever since my break up with Craig my life has been going down the tube. I mean just two weeks after I went to go live on my own we found out my mom had cancer. Well actually she had known for a while but she didn't want to tell me, until she fainted while we where eating dinner and I had to call the ambulance. They said she wasn't taking her medication right, and she wasn't doing everything she was supposed to. She said she was but I know my mother I dont' think she was.

I layed on my moms stomach for a while longer. Tears still streaming down my face. My mom was combing her hands through my hair. Just like she did whenever I cried. Just like she did when she said I couldn't be with Craig. I got up from her stomach and looked at her.

"I love you so much mom" I said tears still streaming down

"Do you know why I call you my Mannuela?" she asked

I had know clue why she called me Mannuela never wanted to ask, never cared, all I knew was that it made Sully go wild when I had a crush on him. He said it souned exoctic. So I shook my head.

"When I was younger, about tweleve or thirteen there was a showcalled, My Mannuela, I loved that movie so much. It was about a girl named Mannuela who was very stubborn and sometimes her stuborness got her introuble but sometimes it kept her safe, she was wiling to try new things, like be a new person every other week, or like pink insead of green someday you know she tried to look into diffrent things, and in every episode she would always find herself introuble her mom would always say "My Mannuela" and I was thinking, I want my daughter to be just like Mannuela, so she could come home with all her problems, and I could say my Mannuela, I didn't think that the troubles and the problems you would come home with would be that big, but I was happy because I could always ay My Mannuela. So now heres my Mannuela, and she has conquerd more than I think any sixteen year old could handle. You have a baby, you have a job, you pay your bills, you buy food, you act as if you are a twenty year old woman." she started coughing uncontrobly "I'm sorry, so I am happy because I think that if I had named you Kelsey you would have been a prostitue. So in these last few hours I have living still stay strong, ok Mannuela." she said "Stay stong, and don't let anyone put you down."

I nodded more tears starting to flow down my face. "Ok mama"

"Now I'm getting tired. So you should leave Mannuela, go, I'll see you later." she said and she closed her eyes

the thing stopped beeping, I looked at her moniter, it said she had no heart rate.

"Mama" I said shaking her "Mom wake up, wake up, I need you mom wake up"

I got up from my seat and started screaming for a nurse. A doctor came into the room and grabbed her arm.

"Whats going on?" I asked "What are you donig to my mother?"

They grabbed the sheats and put them over her head.

"What are you donig, why are you putting sheats over her head?"

"Mannuela sweety, I think you want to sit down." the doctor said

"I don't want to sit down what is happening to my mom?" I asked

"Manny, I'm sorry, your mom is dead"

"No, no shes not dead, she can't be, she's a live I'm a live, don't do this to me" I ran for my mom but doctor grabbed on to me

"Mannuela lets go come on" the doctor said pushing me out the door

"I have to see my mom" I said crying I got out of his grip and pulled out the covers from her face "She's alilve, she can't be dead, she's my mom"

They grabbed me and sent me out the room. I sat outside the steps of the hospitol crying. And then I felt a tap on my shoulder

"Can I sit here?"

I nodded

"Manny, they called me and told me to rush over here"

I turned and faced him. Craig was there for me when I needed him the most.

"Is it true your going out with Ashley?" I asked

"Yes, but thats only becuase she..."

"Craig just shut up and kiss me" I said I grabbed him and started kissing him

I know it was bad of me to do that, but at the time it felt good, I needed a man to be there for me. He gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

"She's never coming back Craig, she's gone" I said in tears.

"It's ok Manny, I'm here for you, I know how you feel" he said

I was wrapped in his arms still crying for another half hour. It felt so good to be with him again. But this fairy tail wasn't going to last.


	12. Making Me Do It Again

Chapter 12- Making me do it again

I was shocked on how I recated with Craig that day. I mean I didn't think I would find myself kissing him more the less on the day my mom died. My mom was buried the next week and we threw her ashes in the river where she first came here in. My world went upside down when my mom died. I couldn't focus in school, my job was about to fire me, I had a huge final coming up this friday, and when I'm trying to study at twelve o'clock Mia wouldn't shut up. I did the only thing I could do at twelve at night.

"Come in Manny" a sleapy Craig said

Craig and I jeally hadn't talked since that day we just felt aquared around eachother you know.

"I'm sorry for bothering you so late at night it's just Armstong's finle is coming in two days and Mia wouldn't go to bed. So I couldn't study so I came to you because.I don't know why I came to you it's just......"

"Don't worry Manny" Craig said

I sat on the couch, and put Mia down and she started crawling away. Yeah she crawls now. Craig sat down next to me

"Do you need help studying?" he asked

"Sure you know a lot more than I do" I replied

"Not when your in labor I don't" Craig joked

"Very funny" I said "Now x times y equales....."

Craig helped me study and before you knew it we where laughing and joking around like we did before I had a baby. Mia fell asleap so I put her in her crib and came back and sat on the couch.

"Oh and rember the cotten candy inncidant" Craig said laughing

"Shut up, I didn't mean to stuff your mouth, I was nervouse ok." I exclaimed

"Well I would rather have had that then when you hit me in the head with that ball" Craig added

"Oh yeah, and you had a bruise about the size of an orange the next week"

"Yeah" he replied "What else happend that week"

I remberd what happend that week

"you broke my heart" I whisperd

"What?" he asked

"Nothing." I said "Lets get back to math.

We started to talk about math again and I accedintly dropped my pencile Craig got it for me and bumped his head on the table.

"Are you ok Craig?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine it's just my forehead" he said rubbing his forehead

It started to sweal.

"Um..I'll get you ice" I said and I ran for the kitchen

I got the ice in a towel and started to press his bump with it. Then he looked at me and I stopped. I just looked at him. Why I keep on doing this looking thing I don't know it's like he glues my eyes to his. I kissed him, and we started to makeout. Then I thought about what I was doing so I stopped.

"You did it again" I whisperd

"Did what?" he asked

I got p and grabbed Mia from her crib. I grabbed my jacket and my purse and started walking out the door.

"Manny what did I do" he asked again

"You made me fall in love iwth you." I yelled and I left.


	13. Leaving

Chapter13-

I was taking my math finle when I saw Craig at the door he wanted me to come out. Because he was pointing to me and saying "come out"

"Mr. Armstrong can I go tot the washroom?" I asked

"Sure but make it quick" he answerd

I left the room and saw Craig pacing back and forth.

"Craig waht is it?" i asked

"There is a photogrophing school that just opend" he stated

"Ok...what does taht have to do with me?" I asked

"I applied when I heard about it, before I knew about the baby and they let me in."

"Ok..god for you Craig, here's a pat on the back." I walked over to him and gave him a pat on the back and walked away

"It's in the states Manny, that means that I have to move.."

I didn't care if Craig moved, because her hurt me and he was going out with Ashley and he didn't love me. The only reason why he is talking to me is because I'm the mother of his baby. But why? why do I feel hurt that hes moving, why do I want to just run to him and give him a hug and say its ok I love you anyway lets be together? why do I want to do that after he did all this to me? I couldn't stop the actions of what I just did. I really just wanted to keep on walking away, like I didn't hear him but I couldn't I wouldn't I slowely turned around and faced him. We where ten feet away from eachother but I felt so close.

"Unless someone tries to stop me"

I bet Craig wanted me to devour myself to him like I oh so wanted to do but I couldn't after what he did I couldn't go back to him I couldn't.

"I'm leaving tommorow at seven at night."

I just looked at him tears running down my face. Why did I want him to stay why did I want to scream no Craig stay. I should of becuase maybe things would have been better but I didn't I couldn't I was just biting my tounge.

"Unless you have anything to say to stop me...please tell me you have something to say"

I looked at him. Look how pathetic he looked. Wanting me to say something even thought I really wanted to. I did say something.

"Bye Craig" I started to walk away again.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" he yelled "Why are you acting like this?"

"Why am I being mean to you, that is the dumbest question I have ever heard, why am I being me to you lets see, when I was fat and round you where sharing saliva with Ashley, when our baby was born, you where getting hickies from Ashley, and now Ashley's pregnant. With your baby Craig, don't you get it. What do you expect me to be jolly and happy?"

"Manny I swear that is not my baby, I didn't have sex with Ashley when you where pregnant why don't you get that?"

"Then why would she say it's your baby"

"She said that I got drunk with her once and we ended up together that night but I don't rember anything about that." Craig answerd "I think she is just faking it."

"Then explain to me why her stomach is getting bigger Craig, explain to me why she would lie to me about something like that, explain to me why you came home late those nights , explain to me why you left me with a baby, explain to me why I am suffering so much, explain to me why you keep on hurting me over and over and over." I said now crying and yelling at the same time "I know the answers it's because of you, because of you everything is going wrong in my life."

I fell to my knees crying. My face in my hands.

"I just want you to give me a reason why you put me through all of this...ever since eigth grade"

Craig knelt down next to me and tried to rub my back but I moved

"Don't touch me, don't you ever touch me, I want you to gone and out of my life for good. Go to the states and leave me alone" I whisperd

I got up and I left. Thousands of emotions where running through my head. But I still passed my finle which I was very happy about. You know what I really want Craig gone. I can't stand him anymore.


	14. I can't go back

Chapter 14- He Cheated on Me

Craig didn't come to school the next day. So I bet he was packing his things getting ready to go. I saw him talking to Raditch and I ignored him. He looked at me but I avoided eye contact with him. The whole day I was sad and depressed and I just couldn't wait to go home. When I finally got home and couldn't stop looking at the clock. It was four now and Mia was taking her afternoon nap she is always sleaping. I looked under my bed and found my pink box. It was a box called **Mr. and Mrs. Manning. **I opend it and saw lamby lamb, and the the container wich the cottan candy was in, even the ball that hit him. Then I saw a picture of the two of us that Emma took. I saw how nervouse we looked together, but then we seemed so perfect. Now look how that picture has changed. I have gained ten pounds, became the school slut, and was aobut to have an abortion. I just wish I could turn back time and not have changed my image, and not have fallen in love with Craig, becuase then I wouldn't be where I am right now. I was lost in thought when there was a knock on the door.

"What do you want to tell me now that your baby has sars?'' I asked

"No" Ashley said "Can I come in?"

"No you can't come in" I replied

"Ok I'll stand here" she said "Manny I have a lot to confess." she started "This" she said while pointing to her stomac. "This isn't Craig's baby"

"Then who's is it your dad's?" I asked

"Unfortuntly my dad is gay so no." I said

"Then what other guy would want to have sex with you besides Craig?" I asked

I looked at the time ten more minuets before I had to go to work.

"Ashley your wasting my time" I said

"You can't tell anyone ok" she said about to tear up "I was at the Dot one day and Craig was working, he had a frying pan in his hand and it was hot, he didn't know i was there and I said his name and he accedintly burn himself at the back of his neck, So I tried to see it and I was like all over him and he started to feel uncomfterble so he told me to get off of him because he was going out with you. Well I was offended so I left, and it was really dark so I couldn't find my way home. This guy gave me a ride home and you know he seemed really nice but..." Ashley stopped tears streaming down her eyes "I just wanted Criag back so I said it was his baby...I wanted you to suffer Manny..but now I've seen that you've sufferd so much, Craig has to and since I love him so much I don't want to see him like this. So I'm telling you because I want you to go get your man go tell him that you love him"

I looked at Ashley. What an actess she is making up a such a great lie like that.

"That is majore bull shit Ashley" I said and I shut the door.

"Manny I'm not lying." she yelled "I mean it"

I ignored her. How old does she think I am three. Ashley just wants to see Craig happy so she wants me to be with him but I can't because that is his baby, and he cheated on me and that that.


	15. It All Comes Together

Chapter 15- It all comes together

I dropped Mia off at Emma's since Craig wasn't there to take care of her. I was at work and I was putting on my aprin becuase I was washing the dishes. Of course Spinner was there to bother me.

"Don't you miss Craig?" he asked

"No I don't " I said

"You know he called me last night?" he asked

"Never would have guessed."

"He was like all sad because you didn't want him to stay, he started crying, and that was the first time I ever heard him cry"

"Good for him" I said

"You know this is the apron he wore when he burnt him self with his hot pan?" he asked

"Spin..Ashley gave him that hicki I know it" I said

"Hicki? what are you talking about Craig would have a heartattack if Ashley touched him."

"Yeah right" I said

"You don't belive me ok then whatever your loss." and he left

There was like another ten plates I had to watch and then I had to go and help the costumers. There where these teenage girls one was blond and one was a red head who where talking at there table so I walked up to them and asked

"Welcome to the dot grill how can I help you?" I asked

"Um I want a burger and fries, oh and do you know if that hot guy is working here." The blond one said

"Um...you have to be more specific" I said

"You know, the one with the blackish brownish hair, I think his name is Craig?" the red head said

"Oh he's moving" I said "To the states his plaine leaves in like an hour." I said

"Oh, do you know if he is moving with his girfriend?" the blond one asked

"What did she look like?" I asked

"I don't know, I have never met her, but this girl came the other day and made Craig burn himself with a frying pan, and she was like all over him trying to give him a hug and stuff but he told her to back off because he had the perfect girlfriend at home, with his baby."

"Did he say what her name was?" I asked

"Um..I think it was Manny" she said

Oh my gosh Craig wasn't lying that wasn't his baby, he really did love me I have been stupid this whole time. Not beliving him and Ashley was telling the truth to. But why was I just standing here waiting for I had to go get Craig. I took off my apron and grabbed my stuff.

"Excause me what about my burger?" the blond asked

"Um..I have to go have that guy order your food." I yelled

"Manny where are you going?" Spinner asked

"To the airport" I yelled

"She's Manny?" I heard someone yell

I got in my car and started driving to the airport. There was so much traffic and I didn't think I could make it so I called Craig's cell and he wouldn't answer, and the fourth time I called him it went dirrectly to the answering machine so I decided to leave a message.

"Craig hi, it's Manny I'm stupid for not beliving you I love you a lot and...just don't go on that plaine ok bye" I hung up the phoe

God I hope I make it before he leaves on that plane. I finally got to the airport and it was like 6:50. I started running for the gate. I went up to someone who looked like he worked there and asked him if he knew where the airplane was going and he told me so I ran to the gate he was in but the plane was already bording. I tried to get into the plane but the flight attendents stopped me.

"Do you have a ticket?" the flight attendent lady asked

"No but I really have to get in the plane because my boyfriend, he's leaving, and I need to stop him. "

"You don't have a ticket I'm sorry I can't let you in."

"Please just let me in i'm begging you" I pleaded

"I'm sorry"

"Please" I said

"Security" she yelled

"Ok..I'll leave."

I walked away and sat on one of the chairs. I really wanted Craig to just walk up to me and suprise me, and tell me that he was staying. And then we would get married and live happily ever after. I sat on that chair, and he never came then I felt a tap on my shouldar.

"Excause me"

"Craig" I whisperd while turning around

"Um..no..I'm Bob and your sitting on my coat" he said

"I'm sorry" I said and I handed him his coat.

I walked back to the car slowely. I was never going to see Craig again. Never. I ruiend my chance on ever seeing him again. I went back to work. I was misreble then too. I had to wash dishes and my boss almost fired me for leaving like that. I forgot my purse at the airport so I have to go back and get it after work. Could my life be any worse. Now I feel bad that I did that to Craig beacuase he ment it when he loved me.

"Go clean some tables." The manager said

I went out and started cleaning some tables when I saw my purse on one of the tables.

'Whats my purse doing here' I thought ' I forgot it at the airport'

I looked behind me to see who left it but no one was there. I looked inside the pusre to make sure it was mine. And it was because my cell phone was in it. I had one missed call It was from Craig.

"Hi Manny, it's Craig. I am on the plane right now, I got your message, I am happy you belive me now and I love you and so my decison is to..." The phone went off

"Is to what?" I asked

"Craig?" I said

"My decison is to stay" I turned around and saw Craig

"Craig your here you didn't leave." I said

"No, I love you way to much Manny, I was on the plane and I did want to leave but I couldn't leave you no matter how much you hated me, I knew some how you where going to change your mind. So the baby isn't mine."

"No"

"And you belive me now"

"Yes"

"And will you marry me?"

he bent down on one knee and popped open this ring. It was beautiful it was a pink dimond and it was huge.

"Manny?"

"I'm sorryI didn't think that was real since you know I just blew youoff for three months." I said starting to tear

"So?"

"Yes." I said smiling "I will"

Craig swopt me up and gave me a kiss.

"I'm glad you came back to your senses" Craig said

"I'm glad I came back to my senses to."

I was back with Craig. Everything was Great.

THE END :)


	16. new story

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY **

**STORY- SECRET ADMIRER **

**SUMMARY- MANNY HAS A SECRET ADIMRER. HE WRITES SWEAT POETRY, AND MAKES HER FEEL HAPPY. BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN IT GOES TO FAR AND THINGS GET OUT OF CONTROLL. **

**GENRE- DRAMA **

**RATING-PG-13**


End file.
